


See You There

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: This is a stress relief fic. See Author note why.Victor is getting banged out of his mindYuuri is at all times in his sight, watching.





	See You There

**Author's Note:**

> Day 254 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So many of you know I've been dealing with some severe depressions for a while now. What most of you all don't know is that my triggers are my actual brother and sister and the stress they cause in my life.  
> After having a fairly good week, they managed to ruin it during my brother's birthday get-together, and I didn't even attend knowing they would team up on me. My mom came back so bloody angry I could feel the stress spike and it made me get instant migraine. So I'll be writing some stories to get that out of my system as I do not want it to murk up my Sea series.
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor's eyes meet Yuuri's when he gets hit straight in his prostrate. The smile his love gives him when he moans goes right down his spine. It makes him want to say Yuuri's name, even if he knows they agreed he would not do so. 

The hand on his wrists to keep them in place behind his back are as good as any restraints would be, the pillow between his ankles enough to keep his legs spread open, and the footstool his chest is resting on just right to make him keep looking ahead of him. Making him able to keep looking at Yuuri while his body is treated to an onslaught of thrusts meant to break his silence. 

He knows Yuuri believes in him, he knows that there is no doubt he can keep this up without uttering a single word. He also knows that the punishment he is receiving now is nothing compared to the one if he fails, and the angle is just right to hit that spot over and over and over. 

Victor lifts his head just a bit to lock his eyes on Yuuri's when he feels the coils in his groin tighten. His jaw slack, his muscles tight, and his sight swimming, all from the burning desire to come, he needs to look at Yuuri, he needs for Yuuri to look at him. 

Yuuri lifts a finger to his lips in a sign that he needs to keep his words in. But then he flicks out the tip of his tongue over it, knowing how that influences Victor. The reaction is immediately. 

No longer capable to stop his body, Victor comes with a strangled moan his only concession to not speaking. He knows Yuuri is looking at him, and he forces his eyes open. The reward of seeing Yuuri's loving smile at his pleasure sends Victor over the edge again. 

When Yuuri's eyes travel upwards, a knowing smile on his lips, he knows it's not over yet. 

He was right. For another ten minutes, as he can see the clock behind Yuuri, his body is being trusted in with a vigor he is unable to resist. 

By the time he comes again he wouldn't even be able to say Yuuri's name even if he would try. This time though he's rewarded with the feeling of a trembling cock in his body, feeling the semen fill the condom both he and Yuuri had insisted on. 

His wrists are let go, making his arms slump down quite unceremoniously, and the pillow between his legs gets removed before they are softly pushed together. This causes Victor to slump over the footstool for a moment. Till a warm body snuggles against his back, a nose nuzzles his nape, and lips leave soft kisses between his shoulder blades. 

After that he is tipped sideways unto a thin mattress that was placed next to them. Two arms are wrapped around him and he feels the sigh more than he hears it. A hand travels to his face and ever so softly caresses his cheek. 

"You were so good Victor. So very, very, good. Did you like it?" 

The tremble in Yuuri's voice has returned. It is something Victor hopes he will never get used to, something he will never take for granted. His eyes travel up again, meeting Yuuri's.

"Yeah. I loved it. You always take such good care of me. And the mirror just made it perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
